Thomas Lurie
Thomas "Taho" Lurie 'is formerly one of the youngest and early residential mages in Fyr'stcercle, though he is rarely seen around town due to his introvert nature. Appearance Original Appearance Thomas' body structure is questionable due to his choice of loose clothing. Though is a hint that Thomas might be malnourished because of his exposed thin legs. He has somewhat pale coloring, striking red hair supporting a four-inchtall agohe and bright cyan colored eyes that he uses to stare blankly at people. Thomas is normally seen wearing a fur coat with ridiculously long sleeves wherever he goes. Current Appearance After drinking the Age and Canieare potions, he had aged into an 18 year old with dog ears. His outfit is still in the same style as before though choosing layered pants instead of shorts. Mage Form Appearance In his Mature Mage Form, Thomas shows his semi-muscular build through the sleeveless fur vest he wears and stylized black hakama. Thomas matches this overall look with a side shaved hairstyle. His mature form is inspired from ninjas though given a modern-ish tweak. Tricore Thomas "appears" in both Tricore events as The Trickster of Never. : ''Main article: Trickster of Never : Personality Thomas rarely shows his feelings and usually stays cooped up inside his house, as an introvert he engages in minimal contact with this fellow Fyr'stercercle townsmen and distances himself from events (though he attends, he doesn't participate). He takes things seriously and tries his best to act above his age and to be look independent although that doesn't work most of the time (when infront of girls. laffs) and seeks support from his 'nii-nii', Caidric. Thomas speaks quietly in broken sentences and sometimes exchanges words by unknowingly due to his minimal vocabulary. He remains silent in most conversations and prefers to listen than to speak. He avoids contact with most people excluding those whom he has formed a mutual bond with. Though Thomas acts as such deep inside he wishes to change and be a "normal child", because creates his somewhat ideal personality in the form of his mature form. His Mage Form shows the opposite of what Thomas normally is. Active, lively and carefree---the mature Thomas expresses himself in full sentences while using slang words, shortcuts and shouting or speaking loudly when spoken to. Though, his mature form becomes a bit cocky and has a "act first, think later" mentallity. Additonally, Thomas has memory lapses after de-transforming from his mature form and can vaguely remember the encounters that happen in that form. Recently, due to Thomas drinking a Canieare Potion and Age Potion, he has grown dog ears and sometimes adds "wan" (dog sound) to his speech. His expressions can be read through his dog ears. He isn't as dismissive of others as before but he still has a hard time approaching those around him. Timeline Pre-Fyr'stcercle He's basically a vegetable. laffs. After Arrival Much like the other mages in Fyr'stcercle, Thomas has no recollection of who he is. It is suggested through sudden memory triggers that his life prior to Fyr'stcercle had been too harsh and strainous for his age, that subcounsiously Thomas rejects the idea of regaining his memories and forgets these short unstable glimpses of the past. Used to live with Caidric Valentine, his proclaimed brother but recently has changed roomates and is now living with Sion , Haku Tachibana and Icar Celes in A4. He is currently works at Bloo ★ Cow under his boss; Heathe. Battle Abilities Thomas' battle style is that of a brawler (mixed martial arts) and therefore placedin the frontlines.His battle statistics show that he is more adept to power and speed than magic. As such Thomas favors physical attacks over magical attacks, leaving the magical attributes to his allies---in which case means whoever he is with during a battle. Thomas' normal attacks consist of two kinds---a punch and a kick, though he can only preform one action at a time. Furry Punch *'''Range: Single *'Type:' Physical *'Description:' A double jab combination, the softness of the fur punch settles in for a few seconds before the powerful force hurls you far away. *'Side Effect': 80% accuracy Icewinder Kick *'Range:' Single *'Type:' Physical Magic *'Description:' A double roundhouse kick with ice enchantment. *'Side Effect': 20% chance of freeze each kick, 70% kick accuracy Noli Me Tangere *'Range:' Multiple *'Type:' Physical *'Description:' "Touch me Not" It's quite obvious that Taho doesn't want to be touched when using this skill. *'Side Effect' A 40-hit combo, becomes temporarily disabled upon use with 15% chance of reverting from mature form. Can be used once per day. Each punch has 50% accuraccy Relationships/ Brief Encounters *Caidric N. Valentine : *Icar Celes : *Pomelo : A "lady" with a lasting impression. Their first encounter was an awkward miscommunication between them. Though Thomas doesn't remember much about Pomelo, due to the fact they meet through his mature form, he reacts childishly around her and often shows a bit of emotion than usual. *Kaoru Kiyama : Carrot-nii, nuff said. *Pandora Primrose : Prim-nee. *Eleonares Autumn : A brief encounter with Eleonares during the petal catching event that Thomas remembers him (shortly then forgets the next week) as the guy who gave him "weird candy beans". *Rui Kyros : An older brother figure that Thomas had a fun moment with during the Matsuri event. *Arik Brandeis: A brother figure to Thomas, he and Rui had been a team during the Matsuri Event. *Periwinkle Winter : Thomas has a brief encounter with Periwinkle during the time he ate a Beasty Beet and turned into a baby crocodile. Though Thomas has no once seen Periwinkle after the encounter, he remembers that time he was porched on her head and that it was a plesant evening with her and Acceso *Lozaria Freyg : Character Art Designs *Originally, when MAGE started out, Thomas was suppose to be named as Laurent Lurie and his mage item was a nailcutter however due to some design complications it was changed to a furcoat and his first name became Thomas. thomasconcept.jpg|Thomas' scrapped concept thomas3.jpg|Old drawing of Thomas (1st outfit design) thomas4.jpg|Current Appearance bolthomas.jpg|Ball of Loons Outfit thomasmaid.jpg|m-ai-d event tarotmemethomas.jpg|Fool Tarot Meme Appearance Trivia *Prior to Fyr'stcercle, Thomas' parents were living seperately and was forced to constantly switch living between his parents. This may have been the trigger for Thomas to act above his age and strive to be independent from the support of others. *If he didn't arrive in Fyr'stcercle, Thomas would have grown up to be a --------- and would live with his mother and older brother. *His ethnicity and birthdate is unknown. *He has adept skills in sewing and cleaning but is useless in cooking. *Thomas' special attack is named after one of the novels written by José Protacio Rizal Mercado y Alonso Realonda, one of the natonal heroes of the Phillipines. *His nickname, Taho, is a Philippine snack food. It's a sweet snack that people usually eat for breakfast, much to his nickname's attributes----Thomas eats sweet foods than any other kind. Additonally, he hates vegetables and calls it "garbage". Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:First Generation